The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Toffee Time`.
The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed, unnamed variety identified as P402-90 and the male parent is an undistributed, unnamed variety identified as P64-89. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.